Count The Scars Left
by mysticahime
Summary: AU, OOC; ShikaSaku; — Haruno Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada kerapuhan pemuda itu. Pada keping-keping retak yang melengkapi koyak dalam dirinya.


**Count The Scars Left**

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan ia akan jatuh cinta dengan cara seperti ini.

Ia si gadis _nyaris-dua puluh_ , berego keras, dan otaknya cerdas. Ia lugas, penyata penegasan, perspektifnya bernuansa idealis. Logikanya diandalkan jauh melebihi serpihan remeh bernama perasaan. Ia menertawakan orang-orang yang hanyut dalam emosi, mencebikkan bibir pada orang-orang yang membiarkan kewarasan mereka tenggelam dibalur oleh perasaan dan pergolakan batin.

Dan ia selalu bertanya-tanya seperti apakah yang melayang-layang dalam benak orang-orang yang dimabuk afeksi.

"Katakan padaku."

Pada suatu siang yang cerah di akhir bulan Juni, ia mengutarakan isi kepalanya kepada si pemuda Nara. Sedotan menempel di bibir masing-masing, menyesap seterup berperisa frambos yang dicampur dengan soda tawar. Butir-butir embun menggantung di dinding gelas akibat bekuan es mengapung dalam minuman mereka.

"Kau—oke, ini pertanyaan _konyol_ —kenapa bisa bilang yang, uh..., kau rasakan padaku itu disebut cinta?" Saat bertanya, ia menatap manik berwarna kecokelatan yang selalu ia tebak-tebak apa kilatan emosi yang dipancarkan. Sakura mengakui, saat ini ia merasa begitu naif, begitu... begitu _bodoh_ , namun apa yang dapat dilakukannya lagi? Dari semua orang, yang ia rasa berhasil menusuk masuk ke dalam semua pertahanannya adalah pemuda ini; konyol sekali, ia _membenci_ pemuda itu dengan setiap serat tubuhnya, dan ia selalu mengetahui bahwa Nara Shikamaru selalu merasakan hal yang serupa. Jadi, ketika beberapa waktu lalu kata _suka_ terlontar tanpa sengaja, ia dilanda gelombang rasa bingung. Bimbang. Ragu.

Bagaimana caranya Shikamaru dapat mengkategorikan semua perasaan yang selama ini terakumulasi menjadi satu rangkuman yang diberi judul 'cinta'?

Bagaimana Shikamaru bisa mengetahui bahwa ia mencintai Haruno Sakura?

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Pemuda di hadapannya menghela napas pendek, menurunkan gelas dari tangannya hingga terdengar 'tuk!' pelan saat beradu dengan permukaan meja. "Aku... tidak tahu." Wajahnya memberengut seperti biasa. Seperti saat-saat Sakura sengaja bertingkah menyebalkan untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi yang terpeta di wajah si pemuda. Seperti saat-saat pemuda Nara bersikukuh untuk mengantarnya pulang ketika ia baru menerima kecelakaan walau hanya segores luka setipis rambut di lengan bawah.

"Apa yang kau rasakan," Sakura memutar otak, mengganti pertanyaannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih memutar. Sesuatu yang bisa diuraikan lebih mudah oleh orang yang tidak banyak cakap seperti Shikamaru. "...setiap kali melihatku?" Cepat, ia menambahkan, "Kau tahu, setiap kali bilang kalau aku menangis aku akan bertambah jelek—atau semacamnya."

Pendeskripsiannya begitu buruk, namun Sakura tidak bisa menjabarkan dengan lebih spesifik lagi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa seorang Nara Shikamaru yang dunianya begitu berbeda dengannya, bisa memutuskan untuk tertarik, untuk _jatuh_ kepada seorang Haruno Sakura yang memiliki begitu banyak cacat dalam setiap sudut kehidupannya. Retakan-retakan yang hanya ditutupi oleh polesan yang lebih rapuh dari kertas minyak.

Ia berpura-pura menunduk dan menyesap minumannya yang terasa semakin tawar akibat lelehan bongkahan es, lewat ekor mata berusaha memperhatikan gelagat Shikamaru. Menyelidiki apakah akan ada benih-benih kebohongan disebar—seperti yang biasanya dilakukan si pemuda, yang baru ia ketahui penyebabnya setelah kecelakaan yang _itu_.

Shikamaru berdeham satu kali, mengepalkan tangannya tepat saat ia kembali meluruskan pandang. "Kurasa, aku cuma ingin kau melihatku—dan supaya kau _tidak berbohong kepadaku_." Sakura mengerjap. "Aku... tahu kau terluka, _banyak_ , luka-luka yang berusaha kau sembunyikan dari dunia, dari kebanyakan orang."

 _Kau_ tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang berkecamuk dalam benak Sakura ketika mendengarnya.

"Aku... menghitung," akunya sambil mengalihkan pandang, enggan menatap mata Sakura sehingga gadis itu mengerutkan alis. "...lukamu. Saat-saat kau tertawa seolah-olah tidak ada masalah yang menghinggapi. Saat-saat kau berjalan di belakangku sambil menghela napas—kau berusaha sepelan mungkin mendengus, tapi _aku mendengar_. Saat-saat kau menangis di tengah hujan."

Tatapan kedua iris gelap itu membuat lidahnya terasa kaku. Sakura merasakan rahangnya terkunci tanpa ia mampu memerintah otak untuk melawan kebisuan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Dan kupikir, aku ingin ada di _sana_ , menjadi tempatmu bersandar. Menjadi orang yang akan menggenggam tanganmu saat kau tidak punya pegangan lain saat— _hmph_ , aku ini bicara apa, sih." Pemuda itu terlihat kikuk, ada segaris rona merah menjalar, tertangkap oleh kedua mata Sakura sebelum Shikamaru membuang muka dengan berpura-pura mengamati gemericik air mancur di taman seberang.

Haruno Sakura masih tertegun.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, ketika jemarinya merayap, menggerakkan tangannya sendiri untuk menyentuh tangan yang jauh lebih besar, di hadapan sana.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa saat _berpikir_ akan melakukannya dan _saat_ melakukannya, jantungnya melompat, berdegup sepuluh kali lebih kencang dan napasnya terasa sesak di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia tidak paham mengapa ia ingin menangis, tertawa, marah, dan malu pada waktu yang bersamaan—terlebih hal-hal tersebut terjadi saat ia berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang selama ini dicap sebagai musuh bebuyutan. Kepada orang yang selama ini selalu ia bohongi. Kepada orang yang diam-diam selalu ia jadikan pelipur ketika dunianya gulita tanpa ada penerang. Kepada orang yang selalu diberikannya segaris senyum judes dan delikan galak.

Haruno Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Nara Shikamaru jauh sebelum ia menyadarinya. Bagaimana caranya ia merekam gerak-gerik si pemuda dan berhasil membedakan mana Shikamaru- _nya_ dan Shikamaru milik orang-orang. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan punggung si pemuda ketika ia berada dalam keramaian dunia. Bagaimana caranya jari-jari yang sedang ia selipkan di celah-celah jarinya bisa memberikan kekuatan sebesar ini. Bagaimana caranya mata cokelat tua Nara Shikamaru membuatnya ingin menyelam jauh ke dalam sana untuk menguak kebohongan-kebohongan yang diciptakan si pemuda untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri agar tidak tertorehkan luka yang jauh lebih dalam.

Sakura baru sadar pemuda itu memandanginya saat ia mendongak, mengalihkan tatap dari jari-jari tangan mereka yang kini bertautan di atas taplak meja kotak-kotak hijau-putih.

"Aku... aku..." Ia tergagap, tidak berhasil berkata-kata. Tengkuknya terasa panas, perutnya bergolak hingga rasanya ingin muntah, dan darah mengalir cepat ke wajahnya.

Shikamaru lebih dulu bicara, "T-tidak usah dibahas, yang tadi itu. itu— _bodoh_." Pemuda itu mengerang kecil.

Ia mengeratkan jari-jarinya pada jemari pemuda Nara.

"Kau juga."

"Apa?" Pemuda itu melirik sedikit. Sakura mendapatkan keraguan terpeta jelas pada kilat mata yang tidak berdasar itu, sang gadis menggigit bibir sambil berulang kali menguatkan diri— _ini tidak bodoh, ini tidak konyol, ini bukan hal untuk olok-olok_...

"Kau juga... jangan berbohong kepadaku." Bibirnya gemetar saat bicara. "M, maksudnya, bersandarlah. Jangan pikir kamu kuat kalau sendirian." _Aduh_. "Kamu... _punya aku_."

Selesai bicara, ia benar-benar tidak mau— _tidak bisa!_ —menatap Shikamaru karena kata-katanya terasa begitu menggelikan. Picisan. Murah. Menjijikkan sampai-sampai siapa pun yang berada dalam radius lima meter bisa mendengarnya dan muntah di tempat. Sakura malu. Ini kekonyolan kesekian yang dilakukannya bersama pemuda itu; pelan-pelan ia tarik tangannya agar terlepas dari tangan Shikamaru,

 _namun pemuda itu tidak mau melepaskan tangannya_.

Semakin ia berusaha menarik, genggaman itu semakin kuat. Seolah-olah tidak mau terpisah. Seolah-olah pemuda itu ingin Sakura tetap bersamanya.

Haruno Sakura tidak paham bagaimana proses jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Ia tidak kenal langkah-langkah penuh sukacita yang digambarkan di buku-buku roman, dengan pipi merah jambu dan kecupan kecil di dahi, sebuket bunga liar yang terlihat indah karena jantung meletup seolah akan pecah, atau rengkuh ringan di bahu supaya mereka berjalan sejajar.

Haruno Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada kerapuhan pemuda itu. Pada keping-keping retak yang melengkapi koyak dalam dirinya. Pada orang yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi tujuannya saat ia merasa dunia tidak berpihak kepadanya, sadar atau tidak sadar. Pada orang yang ia hitung lukanya dan menghitung bekas parut lukanya juga.

Dan ia tidak mengerti, mengapa bersama pemuda itu, ia merasa tidak perlu membungkus dirinya dalam dusta-dusta yang biasa ia gemakan kepada dunia.

Haruno Sakura hanya mengerti bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada Nara Shikamaru dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

/end.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** standard disclaimer applied. Pernah di-publish di tumblr milik pribadi, hanya saja dengan karakter RP.


End file.
